


Dean's flannel

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swearing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Seeking shelter from a storm, you and Dean are forced to share a motel room with just one bed, and, when Dean gives you his clothes to wear, it brings the sexual tension to a breaking point, making the storm outside not the only one that’s brewing.





	Dean's flannel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnfluffbingo (Bed Sharing)

Rain poured down on you in waves, forcing you to stamp your feet to ward off the biting chill that was creeping into your bones as you watched Dean push open the door to the motel room he had hastily acquired, the promised shelter from the storm.

You bit your lip as you waited for him to go inside, but, instead, he surprised you by quickly moving over to let you go in first, leaving him exposed to the rain in your place. Smiling at the gesture, you rushed forward, Dean’s jacket still raised over your head, and shook the water from your arms, a shiver running up your spine. “God, I’m freezing!” you cried, turning back to find Dean coming in right behind you.

“I know, me too,” he replied, quickly shutting and locking the door against the blowing wind and rain. “That storm came out of nowhere.”

“You can say that again,” you muttered. “But, at least we were able to find a motel before it got too…” Your words faltered off as you turned and saw the one double bed sitting in the middle of the room. “Oh…”

Dean came up beside you, his eyes widening when he saw what you were looking at. “Oh,” he echoed, following your line of sight to the bed. “I guess when I said room for two, they just assumed…I’m sorry, Y/N. I can see if they have anything else.”

You stared at the bed for a moment before swallowing your fears and shaking your head. “No, no, it’s okay. After all, we’re both adults. We can share the bed without it being weird.” Right?

Dean looked down at you questioningly, the drops of water on his face glistening in the low light of the motel room. “You sure? I mean, I can just sleep on the floor if you want…”

A brief moment of panic flashed through your mind at the thought of actually having to share a bed with Dean Winchester, but you brushed it aside, determined to act as cool as possible. “Dean, that’s ridiculous. We’ll just share the bed. Besides, it’s only for one night. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed, accepting your words at face value and moving on. He looked you up and down and grinned before bursting out laughing at your drenched appearance. “Damn, Y/N, you look like a drowned rat.”

You took one look at yourself before begrudgingly admitting he was right and joining him in his laughter. “Takes one to know one, Winchester,” you shot back, pointing at his equally soaked outfit and raising your eyebrows.

“That’s fair,” he admitted, still laughing as he leaned down over his bag and pulled out his familiar red flannel and a pair of boxers. “Here, why don’t you take these and go shower?”

“Hold on,” you said, your laughter fading as you held up your hands. “That’s your only change of clothes. What are you going to wear?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he promised, brushing off your objections. “Just go and get changed.” He smiled at you, flashing his dimples and making your heart beat faster. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” you whispered hesitantly, taking the offered clothes with a grateful smile. “Thanks, Dean.”

He winked at you, drawing a laugh from your lips as you made your way into the bathroom and closed the door. Stripping off your wet clothes, you eased into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over your shoulders and chase the chill from your bones.

After about ten minutes, you stepped out and threw on Dean’s boxers and oversized flannel before looking into the mirror, cringing at what you saw. Your hair was a mess, sticking to your face no matter what you did to it, and your face looked washed out and blotchy. “Great,” you groaned. “I’m finally going to get to share a bed with Dean Winchester and I look like a walking disaster. Just my luck…”

Sighing, you opened the door and stepped back out into the small motel room, subconsciously pulling down on your flannel as you did. Glancing up, you saw Dean leaning over the bed, straightening the comforter and pillows. He had shed his wet shirt, leaving his chest completely bare, and, as your eyes traveled down his body to the patch of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans, you let out an involuntary gasp.

The sound made Dean straighten up and look over at you, his eyes widening when he saw you standing there. “Damn…” he whispered, before quickly shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Um…hey. That was fast.”

“Yeah,” you mumbled shyly. Desperate to look anywhere other than his chest, you decided to study your feet, watching intently as your toes curled into the carpet. “I, uh, I didn’t want take all the hot water.”

“Ah, it’s cool,” he said, waving his hand. “I don’t think I’m gonna shower anyway.” He paused, letting out a nervous chuckle, and gestured down at the bed before looking back up to meet your eyes. “Uh, left side or right side?”

You laughed softly at the strange question and shook your head. “Um, dealer’s choice, I guess?”

“Sweet.” He grinned and plopped down on the side of the bed closest to the door, stretching his legs out and folding his arms behind his head. You laughed at his enthusiasm, but, as your eyes refocused on his bare chest, your laugh trailed off and your nervousness resurfaced.

Once again, you pulled down on the hem of Dean’s flannel, playing with the edge as you stared at the very small-looking bed. Dean seemed to notice, putting his arms down and sitting up to shoot you a comforting smile. “You comin’?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” you whispered, twisting up the hem of the flannel into a little ball. “Of course I am.”

Dean stared at you for a second before his smile widened. “Y/N, you’re not moving.”

You looked down at your feet and bit your lip. “Oh, right, that. Okay…” Slowly but surely, you began to walk towards the bed, sitting gently onto the side with your back to Dean and your body as far away from him as possible. Staying quiet, you closed your eyes in embarrassment as another soft chuckle came from behind you. “Y/N, you can get closer, you know. I don’t bite.”

You sighed and looked at the ceiling, frustration rising inside of you. Groaning, you rolled your eyes at yourself and dropped your head into your hands. “I know that, God, of course I know that! Damnit….I don’t know why I’m so freaked out by this! It’s not like we’ve haven’t shared a room before. A bed isn’t that different.”

Dean sat up onto his knees and inched towards you. “Maybe it’s because we’re alone.”

You looked back over your shoulder and smiled. “Or maybe it’s because I’m wearing your clothes.”

“Or that,” he laughed, but, as his eyes moved down your body, his expression turned serious. “If it makes you feel better, you look way better in that shirt than I ever did.”

“Ha, I doubt that!”

“Really,” he whispered, his eyes shining in the low light. Reaching out, he brushed a lock of hair behind your ear, his fingertips lingering on your cheek. “You’re gorgeous, Y/N. You could be wearing a garbage bag and you’d still be gorgeous. I hope you know that.”

You blushed and smiled, resisting the urge to look away from the intensity in his gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. His fingertips trailed down your cheek to rest against your neck. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Y/N. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and if you were any other girl…” he trailed off, leaving the words hanging in the air.

You shifted slightly, moving your knees up onto the bed to lean into his touch. “If I was any other girl, what, Dean?”

He opened his mouth before closing it again, his eyes seemingly searching yours for an answer. “Jesus, Y/N, if you were any other girl…” He paused and raked his eyes down your body, groaning softly. “You know exactly what I’d be doing if you were any other girl, Y/N. Don’t make me spell it out.”

You smiled and took a breath, finding the courage to slip your hand onto his thigh, forcing Dean to groan again, even deeper this time. “What if I want you to?”

“Shit, Y/N,” he gasped, putting his free hand over yours and meeting your eyes once again. “It’d change everything.”

“I know,” you whispered as you placed your other hand on his chest. “What if I want it to change?”

Dean’s eyes grew darker and he tightened his grip on your neck, pulling you so close, you were practically sitting in his lap. “Are you sure? I mean, really, really sure?”

You nodded resolutely. “Yeah, Dean, I’m sure.”

“Thank God,” he whispered, and, before you knew it, his lips were on yours, erasing your defenses and shattering any nervousness you had left. You sighed involuntarily against his mouth, smiling at the deep moan that emanated from Dean at the sound. “Damn,” he growled. “That felt even better than I imagined.”

You pulled back and looked into his eyes. “You’ve imagined this?”

“Only every damn day of my life,” Dean said, reaching up and softly stroking your hair. “Do you know how many times I’ve pictured this moment? How many times I’ve walked into the kitchen in the morning and been blown away by how gorgeous you are? How many times I’ve had to actively restrain myself from reaching out and kissing you? Y/N, you have no idea how much I want you, how much I’ve always wanted you.”

You grinned. “I want you, too.”

“Well, that’s good,” Dean said, matching your grin with one of his own. “Because now that I’ve got you, I’m not exactly planning on letting you go.”

He leaned in again, kissing you soft and slow this time, taking his time to explore every inch of your mouth with his tongue. He ran his hand down your body as he did, sending goosebumps cascading down your spine, and gently gripped your hip, pushing down until your head hit the pillow beneath you.

Ever so slowly, his hands began to move, sliding underneath your flannel and popping the bottom button, instantly baring your stomach to the cool, rain-soaked air. Before you could so much as shiver, he leaned down, covering you completely, and blew softly against your skin, his warm breath quickly chasing the cold away.

“You know,” he muttered, as his lips continued to ghost over your skin, sending an entirely different kind of shiver down your spine. “You look so hot in my shirt, it’s almost a shame to take it off you.” He paused, smiling devilishly, and quickly popped the rest of buttons, exposing the valley between your breasts to his heated gaze. “Almost.”

You grinned and reached up, pulling him down for another soul-scorching kiss, but he quickly pulled away, kissing his way down your neck towards your chest as his hands found the lapels of your flannel. Spreading them apart, he took one your breasts into his hands, kneading it softly, and, before you could say a word, he quickly placed the whole breast into his mouth and began to suck, hard.

You flew off the bed at the contact, but he stopped you, holding you down with his free hand and swirling his tongue around your nipple as he did. “God,” you screamed, throwing your head back against the pillow. “You’re amazing at that….Crap….How have we not been doing this the whole time?”

Dean released your nipple with a soft pop and grinned up at you, his eyes sparkling. “I ask myself that question every damn day.” Then, he paused, his eyes darkening. “Just you wait, Y/N/N. I’m only getting started.”

Without another word, he dove back in, skimming his fingertips down your stomach and over your thighs. You gasped, a sharp intake of breath, as his finger dipped under the waistband of your boxers, slowly pulling them down and off your legs, leaving you completely bare in front of him. “Just getting started, huh?” you breathed out.

“Mmm,” he hummed, gripping your calf and pulling you down the bed towards him so he could settle himself right between your thighs. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he splayed his hands against your back, sitting you up so that your breasts were crushed against his chest, your face level with his. Bending down, you placed a soft kiss to his chest as your hands found his belt buckle, tugging lightly. “You know,” you muttered, placing another featherlight kiss to his chest, just above his right nipple, “I think you’re wearing a little too many clothes for this, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah,” he agreed, his hands taking the place of yours and pulling on the metal of the belt buckle, releasing it so you could undo the button and pull the jeans and boxers down, freeing his already hard cock. He moved his hand down under your ass and lifted you effortlessly, using his other hand to pull his jeans and boxers all the way down and off of his legs. “There, now, we’re even,” he growled, setting you back down onto his lap with a deep moan as his hips slotted perfectly with yours and your heat cuddled his cock. “Jesus…”

You closed your eyes in bliss, a small gasp escaping your lips as you moved, ever so slightly and a shockwave shot straight to your core. “Is that all you can say, Winchester?” you mumbled, your voice a little more than a whisper as you shifted again, this time intentionally. “Jesus?”

“Oh, I’ll be saying a whole lot more than that,” he growled, grabbing your hips to line you up and sinking into you with one deep thrust. You cried out as he did, and he threw his head back, swearing under his breath. “Shit…” he groaned, his hands shakily moving up your back as he stilled, giving you a moment to adjust. “You’re so fucking tight, Y/N/N. God, you feel so good.”

“Dean, please,” you begged, raking your nails down his chest. “Please…move.”

And, with a low grunt, he did as you asked, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly at first and then with growing speed, setting a hard and fast rhythm that you gladly matched, your breasts heaving and your breaths quickening with each successive thrust. “Dean!” you cried, your hands moving up to grip his hair, as waves of pleasure ripped through your body. “Oh my God….Dean!!!!”

You chased your orgasm, Dean pumping into you the whole time, your cries and his moans the only sounds that filled air. He came soon after you, crying your name and holding you close to his chest, his labored breaths syncing up with yours.

“Holy crap, Dean…” you whispered, your head falling against his chest as you came down from your high, your body totally and completely spent. You could hear his heart beating fast against your ear as you smiled, and you tilted your face up, placing a soft kiss to his stubbled chin. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was,” he laughed, kissing your forehead and rubbing his hand up and down your back.

You smiled again and pulled out of his arms, falling back against the pillow as Dean rolled over to lay beside you. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at you with a smirk, lightly brushing the hair out of your eyes once again. Picking up his red flannel, he draped it over your chest, gently tucking it around your sides and placing a tender kiss to your lips. “You know,” he suggested, “I think you should you should probably keep that. Looks much better on you than it does on me.”

“So you’ve said,” you laughed quietly, as he smiled and kissed you passionately, his fingers running through your hair. When he pulled back, you met his smile with one of your own. “‘K, I’ll keep it, but on one condition.”

He grinned. “And, what’s that?”

“You show me all the other things you’ve ‘imagined’ doing to me,” you teased.

“Oh, deal,” he easily agreed, his hand moving down to cup your cheek. “I’ll show you the whole damn world, Y/N/N. That’s a promise.”


End file.
